confesiones de un Gigoló
by NeKoT
Summary: aunque el titulo suene estupido... es casi el resumen de la historia, como siempre es YAOI de KyR TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

Aca estoy de nuevo con un fic totalmente diferente a mi estilo, solo espero que le guste y que no me maten u odien por hacerlo (especialmente las fans de Kai)....

disclaimer: como todos sabran Beyblade no me pertenece... si lo haria UYYY las cosas que le haria...

parejas: la unica que hare KAI Y REI (aunque si me animo por ahi vendran otras mas)

- dialogos- , "pensamientos", 'algo fuera del tema o una aclaracion'

Todo es desde el punto de vista de Kai asi que yo no intervendre hasta el final del capitulo XP, una ves todo aclarado vamos con esta historia....

CONFESIONES DE UN GIGOLÓ

Bueno que les puedo decir... sino que me llamo Kai Hiwatari, tengo 22 años, viví en Rusia hasta los 10 años ya que cuando fallecieron mis padres tuve que mudarme con mi abuelo acá en Japon y... bueno pues contarles mi historia, el error mas grande que cometí... error?? (Bueno ustedes dirán...) el abandonar la vida que llevaba... y todo por romper la primera regla de cualquier gigoló... pero vamos con el inicio de esta historia, que comienza mas o menos así...

- Aoki!!! Ya estoy de vuelta!!- me encontraba atravesando la puerta de la casa que compartía con Aoki Tanaka una finísima mujer muy respetada por su respetable trabajo (ella era abogada)- hn.. Aoki?? Donde estas??

Pero cuando entre no la encontré fui a la habitación que compartíamos pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no hallar nada, nada!!! "Demonios" pensé "no creo que ella haya sido capaz de hacerme esto...." revise las gavetas donde guardaba el dinero, bueno, bueno SU dinero mas no había nada... al fijarme en el velador (o mesita de noche) halle lo que tanto temí, una nota que decía:

'Querido Kai:

Ya me he cansado de jugar contigo, y ahora que obtuve un puesto mas alto en la Firma que trabajo no es bueno que me vean con un gigoló, es por eso que me voy....

Fue muy divertido.... ahh y te puedes quedar con el departamento, solo no esperes que yo siga pagando las facturas... un beso

Te quiere (fuera de su vida) Aoki'

Arrugue la nota entre mis manos haciéndola una pelota que lance por la ventana, "otra ves me paso lo mismo..." suspire y es que como ya se habrán dado cuenta que soy un gigoló ¿por qué? Fácil! A mi no me gusta correr riesgos, prefiero irme por lo seguro y que mas seguro que ser mantenido por alguien mas... pero no todo es color rosa... no, ni que lo digan, ya que esta es la segunda vez que alguien me deja, ya que generalmente yo soy el que las abandona después de obtener lo que quiero... ya sé, suena muy ególatra de mi parte, pero que puedo decir... tengo todos los requisitos para ser el mejor gigoló, soy de complexión delgada pero musculosa, tengo la piel blanca y muy bien cuidada, el pelo algo alborotado con dos tonos de azul, una mirada penetrante y unas marcas azules en ambos lados de mi cara que simplemente me hacen ver... seductor?? Bueno al menos eso me han dicho.

Pero volvamos al asunto, respecto a mi trágica historia, bueno me encontraba en el sofá descansando, pensando... que iba a hacer ahora que Aoki me había dejado?? Tendría acaso que buscar empleo?? No crean que no tuve alguna ves un empleo normal, por que así fue, cuando me gradué de secundaria (tenia unos 16 años) comencé como cualquier persona a mi edad con necesidades económicas normales (ya saben para mis parrandas nocturnas) y mi abuelo, que es el único que conocí como mi familia desde la muerte de mis padres, ya no podía pagármelas es por eso que opte por trabajar en un lugar de esos donde venden comida rápida como camarero pero luego pase a ser cajero y así subí de puesto rápidamente para mi asombro (y el muchos) pero cual fue mi sorpresa al saber porque es que me ascendían tan rápido, hasta que me enteré o mas bien me comentaron... y era por que le gustaba a la jefa de personal, para mi suerte no estaba tan mal que digamos para los treinta y tantos años que tenia..

Un día cuando ya era muy tarde y yo era el único que se quedo en el local (como dije me dejaron a cargo de todo el lugar) o al menos pensé que era el único, ella se me acerco y me abrazo por la espalda dándome un susto de aquellos que te hacen poner la carne de gallina cada ves que recuerdas... bueno el asunto es que me abrazo y me susurro al oído todo aquello que ya sospechaba y yo siendo joven con las hormonas alborotadas no pude resistir a las proposiciones que me hacia así que sin mas lo hicimos ahí mismo, la cuestión fue que le gusto y varias veces lo repetimos pero cada ves nuestro encuentros resultaban peligrosos por lo que ella me rento una habitación para 'nuestros encuentros' así que poco a poco deje de ir a trabajar ya que ella me traía comida, me compraba todo lo que le pedía y todo lo que fuera a necesitar... y paso lo que tenia que pasar... me 'independice' de mi abuelo alegando que ya estaba bastante crecidito (ya tenia 18 para ese entonces) y me quede a vivir en aquel departamento.

Pero un día su marido se entero y aunque nunca supo quien era con el que su esposa se andaba acostando ella simplemente me dejo... por lo que tuve que buscar otro empleo con el mismo resultado así paso varias veces y pronto me halle buscando mujeres que parecían tener dinero en los bares, aunque solo fuera una semana ellas me daban TODO lo que quería solo que yo era quien las abandonaba debido a que me cansaba... pero hubo una ves que abandone a alguien por otro motivo y era porque me gustaba tanto que me asusto la idea de establecerme con alguien, se llamaba Sayuri... Sayuri... no recordaba su apellido, pero lo que pasaba es que me sentía tan bien a su lado y aunque ella no era casada sus padres ya la habían comprometido es por eso que nos teníamos que ver a escondidas, pero también me mantenía y aunque ella era solo una universitaria tenia que trabajar para tenerme contento... ella realmente trabajaba duro por mi... incluso casi volví al asunto de ganar dinero por mi cuenta, pero (siempre existe un pero) yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese modo de vida y la deje sin compasión, por mas que lloro la ignore... y es que si algo había aprendido hasta entonces era que las mujeres solo estaban para darme dinero y nada mas... (si que fui un estúpido).

Paso algún tiempo mas y ahora que tengo 22 años estoy de nuevo 'desempleado' debido a que Aoki me dejo y es que esta mujer no era como las demás era mas del tipo ambicioso y malcriado, siempre me trato como su juguete... pero de que me quejo al fin y al cabo un gigoló es solo eso... un juguete... pero no me iba a rendir, debido a que alguien tan apuesto como yo conseguirá a alguien mas así que me disponía a alistarme para salir en la noche cuando sonó el timbre.

- será Aoki??- me dije porque tal vez se había arrepentido... pero cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una sorpresa...

y es que parado en la puerta se encontraba un muchacho por como se veía podía ser solo un niño... pero un chico al fin y al cabo... aunque estaba raramente vestido, traía una camisa china (de esas que ves en la tele) larga tanto adelante como atrás, con un pantalón azul y unas zapatillas negras, pero lo mas extraño no era su ropa sino mas bien su rostro (no es que fuera feo o desagradable) tenia unos rasgos felinos... unos ojos tan dorados como el sol, una piel acanelada, unos colmillos blancos y la sonrisa mas hermosa que halla visto...

- buscas a alguien??- le pregunte

- si, a mi hermana...- aun mantenía su sonrisa, un momento dijo hermana???

- tu eres hermano de Aoki??-

- sip!- me dijo

- ella no esta!- le dije para ver si se iba

- la esperare- sin decir mas entro al departamento, valla que resulto muy osado el gato este... mira que ignorarme...

- te dije que no estaba!- le casi grite al chino ese que ya se había sentado en el sofá, fue cuando note que tenia su cabello bastante largo y envuelto en una coleta con una cinta blanca que se unía a la banda que tenia en la frente

- ya te dije que la esperare- me dijo con voz firme y mostrándome la maleta que traía continuo- me escape de casa y ahora ella es la única familiar a la que puedo recurrir... así que no me iré-

Casi me da un infarto, debía aclararle la situación para ver si se marchaba y me dejaba solo para que pueda buscar mi próxima 'conquista' y con él en el departamento me iba a resultar imposible

- la verdad es que ella me dejo..- le dije con un tono fingido de abatimiento para mostrarle que me afectaba, pero el solo se encogió de hombros y me respondió

- pero este sigue siendo su departamento o no??- vaya que descartar a este neko me iba a costar mucho, aunque no me vendría mal un poco de compañía y por la hora que era (aproximadamente las 12 de la noche) lo deje quedarse alegando que seria solo una noche y el accedió con esa estúpida sonrisa.

Para mi sorpresa este chico resulto muy atrevido pues sin mas se metió en la cama...

- oye- le dije- no es correcto que tu y yo durmamos en la misma cama-

- no le veo lo malo- respondió- a menos que tu vayas a dormir al sofá... por que yo no me muevo de acá-

- oye niño!!- le dije muy alto pero el solo se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y me ignoro por segunda ves en la noche- ufff- me resigne vaya que resulto muy molesto, pero hay algo en el... no se talvez porque me recuerda a su hermana...

sueño de Kai

- Kai.. alguna ves piensas en mi...-

- siempre lo hago... Sayuri...-

- pero.. me refiero a un modo diferente al que lo haces con tus otras mujeres..-

- no te entiendo...-

- digo... con cariño de un modo especial...-

- Sayuri yo...-

fin del sueño

- te dije que despertaras!!-oí ese grito pero mas aun sentí la patada en mi estomago, caí al suelo por el golpe y me puse de pie lo mas rápido posible para matar de una buena ves a aquel sujeto que desde que llego me ha hecho imposible la existencia.

Pero cuando lo vi ahí parado con el pelo suelto y solo con el pantalón del pijama no se pero me vino a la cabeza mi exnovia - Sayuri...- susurre, porque el me recuerda a Sayuri aun no lo se...

Cuando salí de mis cavilaciones me fije en donde estaba y recordé lo que había pasado y la rabia otra ves se apodero de mi...

- oye estúpido!!- le grite- que te has creído para golpearme!!-

- ya son casi las nueve de la mañana y el desayuno se va a enfriar- me contesto tan tranquilamente- además tenemos que hablar tu y yo- aunque le di una mirada mortal (esas de marca Hiwatari) ni le importo, solo sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina con su sonrisa usual, me quede atónito, que era lo que pasaba "este neko o es estúpido o muy valiente" pensé puesto que nadie se atrevía a desafiarme cuando yo les veía de esa forma y ahora viene él y me ignora por completo

una ves en la cocina vi con asombro el maravilloso desayuno que había preparado el chino y se veía totalmente delicioso había desde huevo frito hasta café recién hecho todo olía maravilloso y sabia aun mejor...

- esta delicioso- le dije

- que bien que te haya gustado- me dirigió una sonrisa y sentí como me sonrojaba "que diablos me pasa" pensé- lamento haberte despertado de esa forma- lo mire con furor, aun recordaba el golpe que me había dado

- esta bien- le dije con desgano- a todo esto... cual es tu nombre y que edad tienes?- si se que es ridículo pero con tanta agitación había olvidado preguntarle su nombre y tenia curiosidad por su edad ya que no parecía mayor que yo

- Rei..- respondió y bajo su vista parecía triste, le iba a preguntar si se sentía bien cuando nuevamente sonrió y continuo- mi nombre es Rei, tengo 16 años y como te dije me escape de casa vine acá para estar con mi hermana..-

- pero ella me dejo.. y no creo que vuelva- le respondí dejándole claro las cosas

- ya lo se, pero no tengo otro sitio... así que decidí que me quedaría aquí contigo...- sonrió aun mas

- imposible!!- le vocifere- yo no pienso mantener a un chiquillo-

- no te preocupes tengo trabajo y sueldo estable- apuntó, pero su rostro pronto cambio a uno mas serio...- además se que tu no me podrías mantener puesto que estas desempleado ahora que mi hermana no te mantiene- su sonrisa se torno burlesca, es que acaso este chico sabia lo que hacia??

- no se de que hablas...- trate de evadir

- vamos, yo lo se todo mi hermana me hablo de ti...- trague duro ahora si que tenia un problema- pero yo te puedo mantener por un tiempo... ya que no esperes mucho del trabajo de un colegial- me guiño un ojo

- espera, espera... quien te dijo que quería que me mantengas??- le expresé todo indignado

- que acaso piensas trabajar??- ups! Buen punto- tampoco pienso mantenerte toda mi vida solo lo necesario hasta que encuentres alguna 'distracción' y me dejes el departamento de mi hermana... trato?-

Que?? Eso era lo que tenia planeado?? Quedarse con el departamento en el momento que yo me busque otra mujer?? Vaya que lo tenia todo planeado... ahora debía pensarlo... debo acceder o no... porque no, para mi iba ser fácil encontrar otra mujer y podría comprar otro departamento...

- trato!- respondí- pero mientras tanto tu me mantendrás hasta que halle a alguien mas...- clame, ante esto Rei se puso de pie y me abrazo, primero respondí a su abrazo pero rápidamente reaccione y lo separe de un empujón logrando que cayera al suelo...

- auch! Me dolió- dijo mientras se frotaba la parte que se había golpeado

- lo siento- exprese- pero no estoy acostumbrado a que hombres me toquen- era la pura verdad ya que desde hace mucho que no tenia contacto con alguien que no fuera mujer

- no! Esta bien es culpa mía- me respondió y luego se paro para recoger la mesa, pero yo fui mas veloz y lo hice antes que el, a lo que Rei me miro confundido

- tu preparaste el desayuno... lo menos que puedo hacer es lavar los trastes- conteste

- vaya que vivir con mujeres te ha vuelto muy gallardo- sonrió, que?? Acaso nunca deja de sonreír?? Vaya que es todo un caso... pero tenia razón, si algo sabia era que a las mujeres les gusta que el hombre sea atento con ellas y puesto que Rei me iba a mantener por un tiempo, lo menos yo podía hacer era dedicarme a los quehaceres de la casa como lo venia haciendo desde hace tiempo...

Y así paso todo un mes....

TBC.....

Ya se, ya se u.u Kai no es así pero en mi fic asi sera asi que disculpenme )

hasta aca llegue prometo subir el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, dependiendo a sus reviews (para ver si les gusta o ahí lo dejo) todo depende de ustedes.... asi que espero sus repuestas Hasta la Siguiente ves...


	2. cap 2

respuesta a los reviews:

HiO iVaNoT: como me lo pediste aca esta el segundo capitulo, y espero que te guste...

womenvenus: gracias por tu apoyo!!

Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari : claro que a mi gatito nadie lo deja! dont´ worry ) y respecto a lo que es corto... pues si tienes razon.. pero es que ... tu sabes por estas fechas es dificil escribir algo mas serio (el espiritu navideño nos invade!!)

GabZ: lo siento mucho pero en esta historia no intervendra Tala... puesto que es mas la historia de porque cambio de 'profesion' y eso es por culpa de cierto gatito y de eso es lo que trata es por eso que nadie mas intervendra en esta historia.. n.n pero prometo escribir otra donde entrentodos ellos!

Asuka-Hao : por supuesto que si!! aca lo tienes!!

NekoYaoi: gracias por tus alagos...

AHORA CONTINUEMOS CON LA HISTORIA:

Y así paso todo un mes.... mientras yo me encargaba de los quehaceres el trabajaba, aunque no se porque motivo ya no salía tanto como en un principio... prefería quedarme a esperar que llegara con esa estúpida sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Pero algo me intrigaba puesto que para ser un chiquillo tenia bastante dinero (claro que yo no abusaba y solo pedía para llenar el refrigerador o pagar facturas de luz y agua) y además llegaba bastante tarde casi en la madrugada, la verdad es que yo tampoco soy de esos que duermen temprano ya que a veces mis mujeres eran muy exigentes y pedían cosas hasta altas horas de la noche, es por ello que no me molestaba esperarlo con un plato de comida.... trabaja duro por mi.... uh?? Eso ya lo había dicho antes y fue cuando estaba con Sayuri, será por eso que me la recuerda tanto??

Rei... creo que se parece mas a Sayuri puesto que a diferencia de Aoki el es educado y muy honesto además que el es chino y Aoki era... no lo se nunca me interese por lo que ellas eran, de donde o si tenían familia, lo único que me importaba es que me den lo que quiero (dinero) y con eso estaba satisfecho....

Ahora que lo pienso bien... Rei se parece también físicamente a Sayuri (aunque a decir verdad ya me olvide como era ella exactamente) pero cada ves que lo veo ella aparece en mi mente... no será que Rei me esta mintiendo??.. acaso seria capaz... no lo se, no lo se....

- que haces ahí- dice apuntándome al suelo que es donde estoy desde hace un buen rato pensando, miro para arriba aunque se quien es

- Ah! Rei eres tu...- pero desde cuando esta ahí parado no me di cuenta

- que acaso esperabas a alguien??- pregunto- digo, para que salga y vuelva mas tarde...-

- no, no es eso- respondí- solo que me sorprendiste-

- Kai... dime una cosa- su sonrisa había desaparecido

- que quieres..- le dije con fastidio

- por que ya no sales o ya no te buscas alguna mujer??- me quede atónito y el prosiguió- acaso estas planeando aprovecharte de mi bondad para que yo te mantenga siempre??

- QUE??!!- brame, aunque era verdad eso de que no salía mucho pero yo JAMAS iba a aprovecharme de el, porque? Pues porque soy un gigoló y no gay, aunque Rei era lindo (hay que admitirlo) no iba a utilizarlo... es solo que ya no tenia ganas... porque? No lo se, aun no lo se... solo siento que no es lo correcto, simplemente no puedo...

El aunque es muy joven trabaja para mantenerse y ahora para mantenerme a mi también y yo quiero saber mas de el, además aun no le he preguntado porque razón escapo de su casa, no quiero incomodarlo... se que si el quiere algún día me lo dirá... pero acaso eso estoy esperando?? Que el me diga lo que le paso??... no lo se, pero si esto continua así nunca me iré de su lado y tal vez eso es lo que quiero... mi cabeza esta confundida no se que pensar, no se que hacer por primera ves estoy asustado...

No se en que momento fue que Rei se me acerco tanto... cuando me di cuenta ya estaba casi encima mío... apunto .. de darme un beso... pero... yo me espante de nuevo y solo opte por darle un golpe en la cara y lanzarlo lo mas lejos que pude, si... lo golpee... porque lo hice... porque soy un estúpido!! Ahora Rei se ha levantado del suelo... no se, pero creo que esta llorando, solo lo escucho sollozar ya que no quiero levantar mi vista del suelo que es donde permanece desde que hice esa barbaridad, me siento mal tanto por el como por mi... pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo lo hecho, hecho esta!...

Me quede un rato mas en el suelo pensando que haría ahora o al menos esperando que Rei se fuera a dormir para que así no lo tenga que enfrentar... no ahora... con una mujer es mucho mas fácil, además yo nunca habría llegado a golpear a algunas de mis acompañantes, pero Rei ante todo es un hombre y yo.... yo... estoy confundido.

Parece que ya se fue a dormir y yo me levanto del suelo, me siento bastante mal, jamás había golpeado a alguien... pero es que el me perturba tanto que no se que hacer... voy a la cocina por un poco de agua para calmarme y noto que Rei no había comido, me sentí aun peor... debía disculparme y ahora mismo!

Lleve el plato aun caliente, a la alcoba y vi que efectivamente Rei ya dormía pero no podía dejar que esto se quede así, puse la comida en la mesita y me acerque hasta el, lo tome del hombro y enseguida sentí un choque eléctrico correr por mi piel pero lo ignore

- Rei..Rei..- le llame suavemente- Rei despierta...- se movió y luego abrió los ojos, parece ser que se asusto no lo critico después de lo que le hice es normal que se comporte así, le sonrió para calmarlo pero parece que se asusta mas, no lo culpo puesto que yo nunca sonrió... así que acerco mi mano a su rostro y veo que se ha formado una marca morada en su mejilla, producto de mi comportamiento... suspiro

- dime..- responde dejado, por su tono de voz me doy cuenta de que enserio ha llorado... tan fuerte es que lo golpee...

- debes comer algo...- le dije también suavemente

- no quiero nada- me responde

- pero no has comido nada desde el almuerzo- se da la vuelta ignorándome, pero esto no se puede quedar así..- lo siento... no debí hacerlo... pero come algo si...- le acerque el plato y recogí mi pijama para salir de ahí

- adonde vas??- pregunta

- voy a dormir al sofá, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti...- me miro sorprendido

- no tienes que hacerlo... quédate por favor- me suplica y yo no puedo negarme, me acerco a el y me siento a su lado, lo bueno es que ya esta comiendo y parece ser que si tenia bastante hambre, pues en un instante termina con todo... retiro el plato y lo llevo a la cocina, al regresar Rei ya se había acomodado en la cama... yo me siento mal...

Ha pasado mas o menos dos horas y no puedo dormir, el recuerdo de lo que hice no me deja... me acerco hasta el y me levanto un poco para ver si esta durmiendo, para mi sorpresa no lo hace y el se sienta en la cama

- no puedes dormir??- me cuestiona

- no... y por lo visto tu tampoco- respondo sentándome de igual forma en la cama

- perdóname...- me dice de repente, yo lo miro esperando que diga algo mas porque no se el motivo de tal disculpa y el parece comprender así que continua- por lo de hace rato... no debí haberme acercado de tal forma...-

- el que debería pedir disculpas soy yo, no crees?- aclare- pues acá el que había actuado mal fui yo...-

- si tienes razón- me responde y se vuelve a acostar, otra ves me ha dejado perplejo... vaya que este gato es muy extraño... un momento! Pero yo no tuve toda la culpa o si?? Claro que NO!

Me acerco a él y le quito las sabanas de su cuerpo, estoy molesto...

- pero yo no tuve toda la culpa!!- casi grite- así que no me la eches toda!!- y me acosté de igual forma, solo que le quite toda la colcha y me envolví con ella ja! Veremos que hace ahora...

- es verdad...- dice y doy la vuelta para verlo- pero no merecía ese golpe- y voltea a verme, vaya creo que le va a quedar marca... acerco mi mano a su rostro y lo acaricio, como si con eso no fuera a quedar huella...

Como dije no puedo retroceder el tiempo... pero puedo hacer algo para calmar su dolor es por ello que lo abrazo acercándolo a mí y lo cubro con las sabanas, hace mucho que no dormía de esta forma y había olvidado lo bien que se siente... auque lo haya abrazado por la cintura él no dice nada al respecto así que creo que también le agrada...

Pasa un rato mas y ya me siento cansado pero Rei no se duerme, me doy cuenta de ello por que se mueve entre mis brazos...

- pasa algo??- pregunto, ya que sino tendré unas ojeras enormes y eso no va con mi imagen perfecta

- oye Kai...- dice- porque no trabajas en algo normal??- lo miro de manera irritada a que se refiere con eso??- no me mires así, es solo que digo si alguna ves sentiste esa satisfacción de ganar tu propio dinero con tu esfuerzo – así que a eso se refiere... en cualquier otro caso lo habría mandado a callar pero se que sino le contesto jamás dormirá... y por lo tanto yo tampoco...

- lo hacia hace mucho tiempo...- le respondí

- y que paso??-

- muchas cosas- dije ya que tampoco era hora (y no tenia ganas)de contarle una historia tan larga como la mía, me mira esperando que le diga algo mas y yo cierro mis ojos a manera de decir que era lo único que tenia que saber... parece que comprendió pues solo se callo y se volvió a acomodar entre mis brazos... por fin iba a poder dormir... o al menos eso creí

- sabes deberías intentarlo... yo creo que te gustara!- ufa! Que no piensa dormir...de haber sabido que esto iba a pasar no habría hecho lo que hice... pero no hay vuelta atrás...

- esta bien...-digo- pero ya duérmete...- asiente, ahora si creo que podré dormir...

sueño de Kai

- si tuvieras que escoger entre todas tus mujeres para establecerte con alguna... yo abría sido una opción??-

- tu habrías sido mi elección... Sayuri-

- me alegra saberlo...-

fin del sueño

Ya amaneció y Rei parece ser que ya salió.. últimamente suele salir temprano pues dice que esta pasando clases en un instituto, eso me hace sentir mal pues ahora aparte de mantenerme debe pagar sus estudios... hoy estoy decidido saldré a buscar dinero (o a alguien que me lo dé) porque me siento un inútil...

El almuerzo paso sin ninguna novedad excepto que Rei me dijo que llegaría mas tarde de lo acostumbrado y que no lo esperara despierto, pero yo lo dije que también iba a salir, se ve abatido, será algo que dije?? Ya veremos luego

Anocheció Rei esta a punto de salir y me pregunta si regresare con alguien para que el así no moleste yo le respondo que no se... podría ser, quedamos en que me llamaría cuando estuviera por volver para saber si estaba solo o no, acepte y ambos salimos por direcciones opuestas...

Estoy caminando sin rumbo... hace mucho que no salía y ahora no se donde ir... al pasar por una construcción un aviso llama mi atención 'se solicita ayudantes' y las palabras de Rei golpean mi cabeza "alguna ves sentiste esa satisfacción de ganar tu propio dinero con tu esfuerzo"

- ganar dinero con mi esfuerzo...- repito, vaya se que me arrepentiré pero... bueno... me acerco al capataz y pregunto por el empleo

- solo es por una semana y el sueldo es bastante generoso- me dice el hombre que por cierto esta bastante grande y muy musculoso, si que influye miedo...- que dices parece ser que tienes fuerza-

- acepto- respondo, que hice?? Yo trabajar!! Quien lo diría... pero solo seria una semana la cual pasara rápido al menos eso espero...

Comencé esa misma noche con cosas simples como traer agua o transportar sacos, la verdad ese empleo agotaba bastante... y quede hecho un desastre, ya que estaba cubierto de cal blanco y polvo... me fije la hora y era aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, vaya que el tiempo paso rápido, agarro mi celular y llamo al departamento para ver si Rei a llegado y me contesta

- hola..- dice, parece ser que ya estaba durmiendo

- hola- contesto

- Kai?- parece ser que se sorprendió- vienes con alguien?? Quieres que salga??-

- no, no es eso solo quería saber si ya habías llegado- no hay contestación- ya voy para allá-

- si!- responde y corto la comunicación

Ha pasado una semana, o al menos lo hará con este día y estoy súper contento ya que me pagaran, ah.. por cierto Rei no sabe que estoy trabajando, no le he dicho y además el cada ves se ve mas cansado para notar algo extraño en mi...

- saldrás hoy también- me cuestiona

- si... y volveré tarde-

- esta bien- dice y sonríe, no se porque pero esta sonrisa es diferente, al menos lo siento así... que será lo que le pasa?

En la noche antes de partir Rei me dijo que también llegaría tarde, mas de lo usual, no me quiso decir el motivo... aunque tampoco se lo pregunte...

- Hiwatari!!- me acerco hasta es hombre que ha sido hasta entonces mi jefe- toma tu paga-

- si gracias- digo y abro el sobre, vaya que es bastante dinero... no me doy cuenta pero estoy sonriendo lleno se complacencia, así que a esto se refería Rei.. "le comprare algo..." pero que cosas pienso, iré a gastarlo en lo que mas me guste...

Y así me dirigí a un bar que estaba cerca, pero por algún motivo no me sentía a gusto y aunque varias mujeres se me insinuaron no hice caso a ninguna de ellas... 'no estaba de humor' así que opte por irme de allá, me fije que hora era

- las cuatro de la mañana... Rei ya debe estar durmiendo, es mejor que regrese- me dije para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al departamento que compartíamos desde hace ya tres meses "vaya que vuela el tiempo" pensé al seguir caminando pase por una tienda de dulces y me imagine a Rei sonriéndome feliz por llevarle aquellas cosas que tanto le agradaban... suspire... bueno, en algo debo gastar mi dinero entre y le compre unos bombones.

Emprendí de nuevo mi camino y al pasar por la plazuela vi algo que me dejo impactado... ahí estaba Rei sentado... parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, iba a acercarme cuando alguien mas lo hizo... era un hombre ya bastante mayor y le dijo algo en el oído para luego marcharse con el... "no puede ser... Rei es...acaso el..."

TBC...............

bueno aca esta la segunda parte y debo informarles que solo falta un capitulo mas.... ya se, ya se, es muy corto pero espero que les guste... es que el tiempo es muy poco y si es posible lo actualizare lo mas antes posible, ya que tengo otras historias en mente y debo escribir lo antes posible... es por elloque mis historias son relativamente cortas.

seguire esperando sus reviews asi que manden y opinensobre este capitulo.... ByE ByE


	3. cap 3

BUENO ACA LES SUBO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE EL FINAL NO LES DECEPCIONE... EN UN PRINCIPIO LO IBA A DIVIDIR EN DOS PARTES PERO PEFERI SUBIRLO TODO EN UNO ASI QUE SALIO UN POCO LARGO, CLARO QUE EXPLICANDO TODO LO QUE PASO.

ASI QUE SOLO NOMBRARE A TODAS AQUELLS QUELEYERON ESTE FIC Y ME MANDARON REVIEWS, OJALA LES GUSTE.... GRACIAS A :

GabZ, HiO iVaNoT, NekoYaoi, womenvenus Y DECIRLES QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN ACA ESTA EL FINAL Y PREPARENCE PARA MI PROXIMO FIC....

CONTINUANDO LA HISTORIA:

Llegue al departamento que compartíamos, aun sigo consternado por lo que vi... ahora se como es que tiene tanto dinero siendo apenas un muchachito... no quiero pensar en ello, pero de mi mente no ha salido aquella imagen y cada ves que lo recuerdo... mi corazón duele y mucho... estoy seguro que de ahora en adelante ya nada será lo mismo... y eso me asusta... es difícil admitirlo pero en verdad he llegado a sentir algo por él, es duro aceptarlo (al menos para mi) pero creo que lo quiero... mas sin embargo lo que he visto hace que las cosas den un vuelco y sean totalmente diferentes... que haré en cuanto llegue?? No quiero verlo a los ojos, se que si lo hago empezare a pedir un millón de explicaciones y talvez reciba las respuestas que menos quiero oír...

La puerta suena, es él que llega y yo estoy sentado en el sofá con la mirada al suelo... no quiero preguntar nada, no quiero saber nada, creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están...

- hola Kai! A que hora llegaste??- dice y sonríe ampliamente- no vi cuando entraste...-

- claro si estabas muy ocupado...- dije lo mas bajo posible

- no te oí, que dijiste??- pregunta y se acerca a mi pero yo no levanto la mirada y doy un 'Hn' en respuesta

Se ha sentado a mi lado y parece que está cansado como si hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo eso me disgusta y entristece ya que se le nota debido su rostro esta todo sonrosado y jadea un poco como si tratara de recuperara el aliento "la plazuela está a unas cuadras, talvez se debe a que corrió para llegar acá" estuve buscando alguna excusa pero sabia que me mentía a mi mismo, lo vuelvo a ver y ahora luce preocupado, parece que ha notado que algo me pasa... pero no quiero decir nada... no aún... se acerca un poco mas a mi y nota que traigo algo, "los bombones que le compre..." no se si se los doy, pero antes de que reaccione el ya los ha tomado y sonríe estúpidamente feliz, no puedo evitar el verlo... es que con esa sonrisa me ha hipnotizado...

- para mi??- pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza, aun no quiero (y no puedo) hablarle por temor a que mis palabras me traicionen

Esta sumamente feliz sus ojos brillan de emoción, quien iba a pensar que le gustaran tanto esas cosas, aunque nunca las he probado pero parece que son deliciosas... mis pensamientos divagan en otras cosas que no valen la pena, cuando de repente siento el momento en el que se lanza a mis brazos y yo lo recibo gustoso, me susurra muchos 'gracias', no se porque lo hace si no hice nada en especial sin embargo a él le parece como si le hubiera regalado no se... la luna? Es tan extraño...

Pero el contacto de su cuerpo hace que el mío reaccione y mas aun cuando me susurra cosas tan cerca a mis oídos, mis latidos se aceleran al igual que mi pulso, no puedo negarme a su encanto y sin querer (mas bien dicho inconscientemente) lo estoy besando... suave y tiernamente... para mi sorpresa no se ha negado y aunque al principio no me responde ahora lo hace y mas aun se ha sujetado a mi cuello para profundizar dicho beso... lo estoy disfrutando mucho... pero (malditos peros) mi mente hace una de las suyas y me regresa al instante en que lo vi afuera... con su próximo 'cliente'...

Lo separo bruscamente de mi, poniéndome de pie... el me mira sin entender, ya se que fue mi culpa yo fui quien lo beso...

- lo siento- le digo fríamente, él se pone de pie y me mira desilusionado? Triste? Apenado? No soy bueno en esto de descifrar sentimientos

- esta bien- responde para luego irse al baño, al menos eso creo ya que otra ves huí de su mirada... me siento pesadamente de nuevo en el sofá y noto que se ha olvidado su mochila y aunque no soy una persona curiosa (pero como se trata de él) no lo puedo evitar, así que me pongo a esculcar sus cosas...

Entre sus cosas no hay mas que cuadernos, un estuche de lápices, una calculadora... cosas de cualquier estudiante... me doy por vencido, pero antes de desistir encuentro una tarjeta de la biblioteca (por cierto) y algo llama inmediatamente mi atención... y es... su nombre REI KON (eso dice la tarjeta), pero un momento! No dijo que era hermano de Aoki por lo tanto debería apellidar como ella o sea TANAKA... entonces si me estuvo mintiendo...

No puedo creerlo... Rei me mintió todo este tiempo, Kon así que ese es su apellido... Kon... Kon... me suena...claro!! Sayuri apellidaba Kon... entonces Rei es hermano de Sayuri y no de Aoki...

Estoy tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando Rei salió del baño y se acerco a mi... solo sentí el momento en que se acerco a mi oído y me dijo

- hasta que al fin lo descubres Hiwatari.... tardaste mucho sabes... – mi corazón dio un brinco y mas aun el sentir otra ves su aroma tan cerca de mí, pero no podía reaccionar debido a lo que acababa de descubrir, así que me quede quieto mientras Rei se sentaba a lado mío, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo y exigirle en silencio aquello que mi garganta se rehusaba a sacar de mi cabeza, aquellas respuestas...

Rei me miro con una mirada que no conocía en el, una llena de... resentimiento?? Rencor?? U otra cosa... como dije no soy bueno para reconocer sentimientos, solo se que esa mirada que ahora me dirigía me hacia sentir como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable... abrí mi boca para preguntar pero nada salió de ella...

- no tienes nada que decir??- seguí en silencio- oh... ya veo, te haré recordar-

Ahora si que estuve confundido ante las palabras que decía "recordar que??" me preguntaba ya que yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes, porque si así fuera dudo que lo hubiera olvidado ya que en poco tiempo ha logrado estragos en mi mente y ni que decir de mi corazón, a una persona como el no se olvida... jamás!

- recordar??- pregunte o mas bien balbuce pero el logro oírme perfectamente

- si.. que se siente el ser usado...- respondió y bajo la vista, me quede realmente turbado perdido en mis pensamientos y ahí fue cuando entonces pasó, Rei se lanzo encima mío haciendo que cayéramos del sofá a la alfombra comenzando a besarme de manera frenética causando que mi boca sangrara por las mordidas que me daba, iba alejarlo cuando de repente su mano empezó a moverse hábilmente dentro mi camisa causándome sensaciones muy placenteras "vaya que es diestro" pero que cosas se me ocurren en un momento como este... acá lo importante es que él acaso pensaba en violarme?... que tonto era... no sabe que yo soy por mucho mas fuerte que el, aunque varias veces se lo demostré, como cuando salíamos ya sea a comer o simplemente pasear (que creían que nos la pasábamos encerrados?) y simplemente 'alguien' molestaba desatando así una batalla, era cuando yo demostraba lo bien que sabia pelear y también descubrí que Rei sabe mucho de artes marciales y lo ágil que llegaba a ser... aunque si esto era verdad, por que aun no lo golpeaba por lo que me hacia?... fácil yo también lo deseaba... y mucho... es por ello que me quede quieto a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Cuando de nuevo centre mi atención a lo que ocurría me di cuenta que tenia la camisa totalmente abierta y Rei había abandonado mis labios para ahora recorrer mi pecho, la forma en que lo hacia me volvía loco, no se si era por todo el tiempo que no lo había hecho (si... me refiero al sexo) o por ser simplemente el, Rei... mi Rei...

Mordí mi labio inferior para no demostrarle que lo estaba disfrutando y sentí el sabor a sangre, mi propia sangre a decir verdad mas no me importo... la sensación era demasiado buena, pero no todo iba a quedar ahí... claro que no, porque ahora Rei se estaba distrayendo con mi entrepierna y comenzó a bajar mi cremallera para luego introducir su mano... a estas alturas ni mordiendo mis labios podía contener mis gemidos que escapaban involuntariamente de mi... "vaya que sabe muy bien lo que hace..." y como no hacerlo ya que el trabajaba de... otra ves mi mente me condujo a ese instante y no pude contener la pregunta por mas tiempo

- así que... esto haces... con tus... clientes??- dije entrecortadamente, simplemente no pude evitarlo ya que no estaba razonando lo que decía o hacia

Maldita la hora en que lo dije, ya que Rei dejo lo hacia y me miro confundido... que?! Acaso se iba a hacer el desentendido ahora??... pero yo no estaba dispuesto a que se hiciera el inocente, así que en cuanto me calme un poco (bueno, al menos pudiera hablar tranquilamente), me incorpore un poco y proseguí

- la verdad es que te vi- me quede viendo sus gestos y para mi sorpresa fueron de confusión, que raro esperaba otra reacción por parte de el

- me viste??- asentí- de que hablas??-

- no te hagas el ignorante conmigo...- proseguí- se muy bien a que te dedicas- bueno esto ultimo se me salió

- aun sigo sin comprender- respondió y mi paciencia se agotaba

- se que eres un puto!- le grite, me dolió decirlo... pero mas me dolió ver la reacción de Rei ya que yo esperaba que se avergonzara, bajara la mirada y se fuera..

pero muy por el contrario solo recibí una tremenda bofetada que me hizo voltear el rostro, eso me hizo enfurecer mucho y cuando estuve por reclamarle vi que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos y comenzó a llorar... esta ves no aparte mis ojos de los suyos, era la primera ves que lo veía llorar y me partió el corazón... pero no me iba a dejar ablandar ya habíamos comenzado y teníamos que terminar de hablar

- vamos Rei no te puedes negar... yo te vi...- mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse como si mi corazón y mi cuerpo quisiera que no continuase, solo que mi orgullo no iba a permitir dejar las cosas a medias- hace unas horas allá afuera- esto lo dije para dejar claro el instante en que paso todo

Rei se quedo quieto mirando al suelo logrando que con esta acción cayeran mas lagrimas de sus dorados ojos, "parece como si estuviera recordando"pensé y luego volvió a mirarme, aun cuando seguía llorando las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaron agudas cual gato o mas bien dicho cual tigre listo para atacar, así que me prepare para lo que pudiera ser otro golpe de parte suya, pero no se lo iba a permitir esta ves...

Pero otra ves me equivoque ya que comenzó a llorar mas dolorosamente pero aun así trataba de calmarse para responderme

- yo no... soy... como tu...- susurro pero como estaba bastante cerca lo oí... un momento!! Que insinúa con eso!! A no.. esta ves si estaba logrando que me enfurezca

- no te pases de listo Kon- esta ves le llame por su apellido (el verdadero) para demostrarle que no estaba jugando

- es verdad!!- grito- yo no hago esas cosas- me quede estático pues sus ojos que estaban desde rato mirándome me decían que no mentía, no esta ves...

- pero yo vi... como ese hombre se acerco a ti...- dije con un poco de acongojamiento- y tu ibas con él...- baje la vista ya que no quería que notara que me afectaba dicho acto

- no sabia que ayudar a alguien te convertía en un puto...- ahora si que era yo el confundido

- no comprendo lo que dices...- le dije con un poco de temor, ya que si todo había sido un error Rei no iba a perdonarme por haberle llamado de ese modo

- solo me pidió ayuda- dijo, aunque ahora se ve mas calmado sus ojos siguen vertiendo lagrimas...

- no se si pueda creerte Rei... no después de todo lo que paso...- me dolía verlo así... pero no podía confiar en él

- te demostrare...- y dicho esto se puso a buscar algo en su mochila, abriendo un bolsillo que yo no había notado, saco unas credenciales y me las entrego

'ESTACION DE SERVICIO BEY atención las 24 horas...' ya no quise leer mas pues ya me daba una idea de lo que realmente hacia, pero continué con mi vista fija en esa pequeña tarjeta que también mostraba el nombre verdadero de Rei certificando así que era empleado de dicho lugar busque algún error o muestra que dijera que era falsa pero no lo halle... me sentí terriblemente mal...

- pero...- y no dije mas, no sabia que decir, si que cometí un grave error... a pesar de que me mintió yo lo acuse falsamente que se prostituia y eso no tenia comparación, mi falta era peor... debía disculparme

Sin mas lo abrace y el lloro mucho mas fuerte, lo besaba por toda la cara mientras le decía 'lo siento' o 'perdóname' trataba de calmarlo y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo lo apreté contra mi pecho que aun seguía desnudo sintiendo lo mojado de su rostro, una ves que se tranquilizo pude hablarle...

- todo fue mi error... Rei lo siento mucho-

- no se que te llevo a pensar eso...- me dijo, aun tratando de calmarse

- creo que fue el hecho de no conocer nada sobre ti... y luego descubrir que me mentiste...-

- si querías saber algo debiste preguntar, además yo no recuerdo haberte mentido...- QUE??!! Otra ves me dejo perplejo

- me dijiste que eras hermano de Aoki... y no es verdad- reclame

- yo no dije que era hermano de ella... tu lo dijiste y yo solo dije SIP..- vaya que memoria que tiene- si hubieras preguntado 'bien' yo te hubiera dicho la verdad, pero como no lo hiciste pensé que no te importaba-

- oh... vaya- que mas podía decir

- además... si te decía que era hermano de Sayuri tu talvez no la recordarías y me hubieras echado y talvez...- hizo una pausa- yo no te hubiera conocido...-

- te equivocas... de todas las mujeres con las que estado...- no sabia si decirlo, pero era momento de aclarar todo- ella es la que siempre mantengo en mi memoria...-

- sin embargo no recuerdas ni como era...-

- pero como sabes...- era cierto no recordaba su rostro pero si lo bien que me sentía a su lado

- porque si tuviera el pelo mas corto y ondulado seria igual a ella, así que tu me habrías reconocido...- suspiro para luego continuar- porque la dejaste...-

Lo separe de mi cuerpo para verle a los ojos, los cuales estaban irritados de tanto llorar... por mi culpa... los bese y luego me dispuse a contestar su pregunta, no quería admitir el miedo que me dio cuando estaba con ella pero tampoco pensaba ocultarle nada... nunca mas!

- yo la quería demasiado, fue un sentimiento extraño para mi en ese entonces... y como no sabia como lidiar con ellos opte por la salida mas fácil... huir de ellos... así que la deje sin consideración, se que no es un buen motivo pero estaba... asustado...- lo dije, a grandes rasgos pero todo era verdad

- y que sientes por mi...- la pregunta que tanto temía por el hecho de confundirme... pero ahora sabia la respuesta y se la iba a dar

- yo te... quiero, no es mas te adoro- me miró tristemente ¿por qué lo hacia? Acaso el no sentía lo mismo... bueno esa respuesta también la esperaba, una negativa

- yo también te quiero- sonreí pero el aun lucia triste

- pero porque estas así??-

- porque como se que no me dejaras a mi también?-

- la verdad es que cuando este sentimiento nació en mi yo lo ignore porque como se trataba de ti, un hombre, supuse que se pasaría, pero me equivoque ya que se hizo mas fuerte, tanto que creo morir cuando pienso en que algún día nos separemos... te necesito para vivir- bueno lo confesé

- tengo que confesarte algo..- dijo y se alejo por completo de mi, sentándose en el sofá y yo permanecí aun sentado en la alfombra a la expectativa de lo que tuviera que decir, y él continuo- yo vine acá con un solo propósito...-dudo- quería saber que clase de persona eras, y luego acabar contigo por lo que hiciste...-

- que fue lo que hice??- pregunte

- mataste a mi hermana- quede pasmado... yo no hice eso, jamás haría algo así!

- no lo hiciste directamente... pero tu le robaste de cierto modo su vida, cuando la abandonaste...- pausa- jamás piensas en lo que sienten ellas por ti o cuando las dejas, no sabes... todo el dolor que causas por tus acciones!-

- yo nunca quise hacer algo que las lastimara...-

Rei me miro y creo que vio la tristeza en mi rostro ya que volvió a sentarse en la alfombra justo enfrente mío y continuo..

- te contare todo lo que paso- dijo y se echo en mi regazo yo le acaricie la cabeza

- dímelo...- le dije aun en espera de su relato

- bueno, como sabrás soy Rei Kon hermano menor de Sayuri, ambos somos de China pero a diferencia mía Sayuri vino a cursar la universidad acá en Japón y yo me quede en China iniciando la secundaria... pero un día oí que mi padre hablaba por teléfono con ella, no sabia de que hablaban o mas bien discutían.. pero alcance a oír cuando le ordeno que regresara a China- callo por un momento- así que pronto tuve a mi hermana de regreso... yo me hallaba feliz de poder volver a estar con ella pero para mi sorpresa note que había cambiado... lucia sin... emoción ya no sonreía y parecía que hubiera perdido toda su alegría, eso me entristeció mucho, pero como no sabia lo que le ocurría no podía ayudarla- se volvió a sentar para mirarme a los ojos y vi que los de él volvían a verter lagrimas

- que paso después...- le anime a continuar

- cuando volvía del colegio vi que mi casa se encontraba en total revuelta, las patrullas venían haciendo mucha bulla al igual que la ambulancia y mis padres lloraban desconsolados- se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar mas yo le tome de la mano para luego hacer que se echara en mi regazo nuevamente y prosiguió- fue cuando me dijeron que mi hermana se había quitado la vida...- que había dicho?? Acaso Sayuri estaba muerta?? No podía creerlo...

- no.. es posible...-

- después de un tiempo mis padres decidieron mudarse y al ordenar el cuarto de Sayuri lo halle... halle su diario y así fue como me entere de ti y todo lo que había sucedido entre ustedes...- apretó sus puños causando que sus manos sangraran, los agarre y entrelace mis manos a las de él, eso pareció calmarle un poco

- y por que escapaste de tu casa??- pregunte

- bueno... en realidad no escape... simplemente me fui, ya que mi padre dijo que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad podría hacerlo- para entonces ya estaba tranquilo

- entonces si me estuviste mintiendo- le dije con un tono de enfado (fingido por cierto)

- bueno... si, en eso y en....-

- tu edad...- le interrumpí y el asintió- entonces que edad tienes??-

- tengo o mas bien voy a cumplir 19 años- así que 19... bueno ya no es un niño después de todo

- otra pregunta- dije y el se levanto sentándose en el sofá de nuevo esperando la pregunta y yo continué- de donde tienes todo ese dinero??- era algo que siempre quise saber

- es lo que mi padre me dio para que empezara mi propia vida... pero como ya se me estaba acabando, tuve que hacer horas extras en mi empleo...-

- por eso es que llegabas cada ves mas tarde... ya todo tiene sentido- murmure

- Kai..- me llamo y dirigí mi vista y atención a Rei- puedo preguntarte algo??-

- claro-

- que sentiste cuando ganaste tu propio dinero??- que?? Como sabe él que yo...- te vi en aquella construcción- respondió antes de que fuera a hacerle la pregunta, resople, no me quedaba mas que responder

- fue... como decirlo... agradable- no sabia se era la palabra correcta, pero me sentí bien cuando recibí un sueldo

- sabia que te iba a gustar- respondió y volvió a sonreír como aquella ves en el desayuno, solo que ahora ya se que esa sonrisa es de orgullo y yo también le devolví la sonrisa, lo quiero cada ves mas...

Me senté a su lado y lo bese pero esta ves fue diferente, ahora sentía que besaba al verdadero Rei... una ves que pausamos me fije la hora '05:25 am'

- ya es tarde- le dije- vamos a dormir, como mañana es domingo podremos continuar con esta charla- Rei asintió

Me levante y le tome la mano a mi adorado neko pero antes de dirigirnos a la habitación volví a besarlo (jamás me cansare de hacerlo) y entre besos nos dirigimos a la alcoba, una ves allí lo deposite en la cama y me recosté encima suyo... besándolo nuevamente comencé a desvestirlo, se que no era un buen momento pero lo amo mucho y también lo deseo, deseo probar su piel... era la primera ves que lo haría con un hombre así que no sabia bien como proceder "bueno dejare que me guié el corazón" pensé y continué lo que hacia... al levantar la vista vi que Rei estaba todo sonrojado y me pareció lindísimo (mas aun) pero también note que estaba nervioso acaso seria su primera ves

- Rei tu... lo hiciste antes??- pregunte un poco apenado

- yo... jamás lo hice...- se sonrojo aun mas, sonreí

- pero hace unos instantes tu...- dije recordando todo lo que había pasado en la sala

- no pensaba llegar mas lejos... solo esperaba que tu me detuvieras o me golpearas para que así de una ves sepa la clase de persona que eres-

- yo no te iba a detener... como te dije te amo, y jamás te volvería a golpear... puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero nunca me dejes- lo abrace mas fuerte y de mis ojos salieron lagrimas... por primera ves estaba llorando... pero lo que le decía era la verdad, si el me dejaba yo.. moriría de seguro... "así es como se debe haber sentido Sayuri" levante mi rostro para toparme con la de el, solo para hallar su dulce sonrisa

- así que ya sabes como se siente??- vaya que si... esto realmente podría ser una cruel venganza por parte de él...

- me dejaras?- pregunte con temor...

- como te dije antes... yo no soy como tu... yo te amo y jamás te dejare- sonrió gustosamente y luego me beso

Ahora era él el que continuaba lo que hacíamos, profundizo el beso y comenzó a desvestirme como yo lo había hecho con el y así quedamos ambos cubriendo la piel del otro, sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros, ni el pasado, ni las dudas y ahora la ropa... pero antes de llegar mas lejos pedí su consentimiento a lo que el respondió con un movimiento enloquecedor, puso ambas piernas alrededor mío y se pego mas a mi... todo fue divinamente alucinante ahora tenia a Rei en completa sumisión, al único y verdadero Rei... MI REI!!... el que me entrego no solo su cuerpo sino también su alma y con ello sus penas y alegrías, demás esta decir lo que paso esa noche, solo que lo amo y jamás lo cambiaria por nada....

_**sueño de Kai**_

- Kai... estas bien??-

- porque lo hiciste... tonta-

- para que al fin seas feliz-

- tu me enviaste a Rei??-

- no... yo solo le brinde la oportunidad de que te conozca-

- te lo agradezco...-

- dime eres feliz ahora??-

- si... y mucho... gracias-

_**fin del sueño**_

Esa fue la ultima ves que soñé con ella, me di cuenta que todo lo había planeado Sayuri desde el momento en que la deje... ya que ella se encargo de reunirme con Rei y se lo agradezco profundamente, para el aniversario de su muerte prometí ir a verla junto con Rei

Desde entonces ha pasado un año y yo sigo con él, estoy mas enamorado que antes ya que por fin puedo saber como es en verdad y descubrí que en realidad es mas dulce y tierno, aparte de que a veces es muy orgulloso y si decide algo difícilmente cambia de opinión (no obstante yo a veces lo consigo con alguna de mis técnicas secretas XP), ahh y también que llora muy fácilmente ya sea con alguna película o alguna discusión que tenemos (aunque debo ser yo el que ceda en la mayoría de los casos y consolarlo, pero me encanta hacerlo ya que siempre terminamos en la cama nn) pero eso sí, el continua sus estudios en la universidad ya que me ha contado las ganas que tiene de ser psicólogo y ayudar a las personas para que no cometan tonterías como lo había hecho su hermana..

Ahora mismo me observa desde la cama mientras escribo esto y me sonríe, ha prendido el televisor para distraerse un rato, pero yo haré que lo apague pronto porque mañana debe ir a clases y por estarme acompañando se ha quedado despierto "mañana si que me costara hacerle levantar" pensé resignado recordando en que cada ves es mas difícil que se despierte... es que es muy perezoso pero así y todo me encanta...

Talvez se preguntan si extraño la vida que llevaba antes ya que era por mucho mas despreocupada, ocupándome solamente de mi... pues les diré que aunque quisiera (cosa que realmente no quiero) pues ya no puedo debido a que rompí la primera regla de ser un gigoló 'me enamore' si, estoy loca y completamente enamorado de este ser que parece un gatito y que aparte es un hombre, su nombre REI KON

**FIN**

**Gracias a todos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!**


End file.
